Harry Potter et les bêtises Marcassiennes
by Cassie-chan Black
Summary: Série de one-shot et bubulles parodiant sans complexe le monde d'Harry Potter, avec Severus Snape comme victime la plus récurrente.
1. Default Chapter

**Avant-propos par Cassie Black :**

Je vois d'ici les filles se mettre à pleurer 'Mais où est Marcoooooooooooooooo ?' (non Steamy ? mdr) enfin, je vous rassure, nous n'avons pas divorcer... pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne sommes pas mariés.

Oula, je m'égare sans Marco pour me ramener au sujet initial...

Donc, ce midi, alors que nous déjeunions tranquillement (moi un jambon beurre et lui un pain frite... comment ça vous vous en fichez ? Snif, c'est méchant) il nousest venu quelque petits délires vraiment nuls, mais qu'on a tout de même eu envie de publier, au cas où, ça pourrait plaire et encouragerait Marco à continuer de délirer.

Bref, les deux premiers sont entièrement sous la responsabilité de Marco, grand fan du Seigneur des Anneaux, qui a eu une idée de crossover. Les deux suivants viennent plus ou moins de nous deux, et sont entièrement dédiés à l'univers de Harry Potter. Et comme il m'a donné de simples petits indices pour la correction, veuillez m'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes. Enfin bon, voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

**Note importante :**

Faut l'avouer, ces délires sont pas drôles. A la limite on peut les trouver plus ou moins divertissants. Mais bon. Lisez plutôt ma_ vraie_ fic '**Attaques à Poudlard**', qui est bien mieux que cette chose indigne d'intérêt.

Et tant que j'en parle, j'imagine la tête de ceux qui m'ont en Author Alert et qui ont cru un centième de seconde que c'était le chapitre suivant de ma fic, mdr

Non, c'est pas drôle. Pardon.

Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling et JRR Tolkien

Et surtout n'oubliez pas notre devise : '_Le plus dur sera la chute_'.

**Acte 1**

Où est donc passé Dobby ?

_Scène : Dans la chambre de Harry Potter au 4, Privet Drive, à Surrey, vers 1992_

Harry rejoignit sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, se glissa à l'intérieur, referma la porte et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y laisser tomber.

L'ennui, c'est que quelqu'un y était déjà assis.

Harry se retint de pousser un cri, mais il s'en fallut de peu.

La créature, plutôt petite, possédait une grande tête ronde, un cou maigre, des yeux pâles, et sa rare chevelure plate allongeait considérablement son cou.

Tandis que Harry et la créature restaient là à s'observer, la voix de Dudley retentit dans le hall d'entrée.

'Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos manteaux, Mr et Mrs Mason ?'

La créature se laissa glisser du lit pour se précipiter sur Harry et lui fouiller les poches.

'Où est-il ?' grinça la créature, 'où est-il ?'

'Heu... bonjour', dit Harry, pas très à l'aise.

La créature secoua violemment les poches vides de Harry, avant de le tirer par le col de son Tee-Shirt pour vérifier quelque chose à son cou. Ce qu'il y découvrit, ou n'y découvrit pas, le rendit encore plus furieux.

'Où est-il ?'

'Mais... quoi ?' demanda Harry, perplexe.

'Mon précieux ?'

Harry le regarda, interloqué.

'Votre... quoi ?'

'Il ne comprend pas de quoi on parle, mon trésor. Ccce n'est pas lui qui le posssède.'

'Mais je devrais posséder quoi ?'

'Vérifions tout de même, mon trésor', continua la créature sans se soucier de Harry.

Elle se mit à arpenter la chambre en retournant les tiroirs, vidant les armoires, soulevant le matelas, etc.

'Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?' chuchota Harry.

Mais la créature ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde du petit garçon. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Harry fût paniqué à l'idée de voir son oncle, mais cette frayeur n'était rien comparée au fait de voir une JK Rowling _très_ en colère.

'MAIS OU EST PASSE DOBBY ???!!!'

_Fin de l'acte 1_

Note de fin par... non pas Marco, mais Cassie cette fois !

Voilà, fin du premier round. Que vous ayez aimé ou non, review please !!!!!! (tête de chien battu)


	2. Ca y est je le vois

Avant-propos par Cassie Black :

Donc, pour tous ceux qui se demandent encore où peut bien être Dobby, voici la réponse !

Et toujours, tout à JK Rowling et JRR Tolkien

Et surtout n'oubliez pas notre devise : '_Le plus dur sera la chute_'.

**Acte 2**

Ça y est je le vois, veux-tu venir ici !!!!

_Scène : Quelque part en Terre du Milieu, même époque (à peu près)_

'Chut !' dit Frodon dans un souffle. 'Il approche à présent ; il est assez près pour entendre un murmure.'

De ce fait, Gollum s'était soudain arrêté de nouveau, et sa grande tête se penchait de part et d'autre sur son cou maigre, faisant bouger ses immenses oreilles de chauve-souris, comme pour écouter.

Fatigués d'être ainsi suivis, Frodon et Sam décidèrent de l'attraper. Ils y réussirent d'ailleurs fort bien, et Gollum fût vite à leur merci.

'Pitié, Frodon Sacquet, monsieur, ne faites pas de mal à Dobby.'

'Do... quoi ?' s'étonna Frodon.

'C'est un piège, monsieur Frodon, il veut s'enfuir', intervint Sam.

Frodon regarda à nouveau l'étrange créature aux yeux verts globuleux et aux oreilles de chauve-souris. Elle était vêtue d'une simple taie d'oreiller découpée pour laisser passer sa tête et ses bras.

'Qui es-tu ?' demanda Frodon.

'Dobby, monsieur. Dobby, rien de plus. Dobby l'elfe de maison.'

Le jeune hobbit le regarda un instant.

'Je te crois.'

Sam secoua vivement la tête.

'Monsieur Frodon, vous voyez bien que c'est Sméagol !'

'Dobby pas Sméagol, Sam Gamegi, monsieur. Dobby est simplement Dobby.'

'Que fais-tu ici ?' s'enquit Frodon, en libérant le pauvre elfe de maison.

'Dobby s'est perdu, Frodon Sacquet, monsieur. Dobby voulait aller au 4, Privet Drive, et Dobby s'est perdu.'

C'est ce moment que choisi une tornade blanche pour faire une entrée théâtrale.

'DOBBY !!!!'

'JK Rowling, madame', dit-il piteusement, et d'une toute petite voix.

'QUE FAIS-TU LA ??? CA FAIT DES HEURES QUE JE TE CHERCHE !!! IL Y A UN IMBECILE A LA RECHERCHE DE SON PRECIEUX CHEZ HARRY !!! VA REPRENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT TA PLACE !!!'

Elle s'en fût, traînant un pauvre Dobby terrifié. Sacrée JK Rowling !

Il y eut un long silence.

'Tu vois que c'était pas Gollum !' dit la voix de Sam.

_Fin de l'acte 2_

Note de fin par Cassie !

Et voilà la fin des mésaventures du pauvre Dobby ! Passons à quelque chose purement JK Rowlingien !

Et n'oubliez pas ma review, s'il vous plaaaaiiiitttt.


	3. Lettre d'amour à Rogue

Avant-propos par Cassie Black :

Bon, il fallait bien en revenir à Harry Potter, soit à JK Rowling (ma favorite !!!). Avant que vous n'hurliez (pas vrai Myrrha ?) je précise que j'adore Severus Rogue, et que ce que j'ai écrit ici n'est absolument pas contre lui... ou alors un tout piti peu, mdr.

Et surtout n'oubliez pas notre devise : '_Le plus dur sera la chute_'.

**Acte 3**

Lettre d'amour à Rogue le beau gosse

_Scène : Dans les cachots de Poudlard, au bureau de Severus Rogue, pendant les vacances d'été entre la cinquième et sixième année de Harry._

Severus Rogue arpentait colériquement son bureau. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait haïr les vacances ! Aucun élève à effrayer (ou tout simplement à traumatiser, comme ce première année par exemple), ni de Potter (il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cracher son nom) à envoyer en retenue ou à qui mettre un T à son devoir de potion sans même avoir vérifier s'il le méritait.

D'une humeur plus que dépressive, le simple fait d'écraser un cafard passant par là ne lui apporta aucune joie, bien qu'il ait fortement pensé à la tête de Potter en commettant ce meurtre insectide (comment ça ce mot n'existe pas ? Il est professeur quand même !).

Un immonde hibou brun frappa à sa fenêtre. Il aurait pu être beau aux yeux d'une personne _normale_, mais pas pour un Rogue avec qui le summum de la beauté se résumait à se peigner ses cheveux graisseux et à changer de cape (pas de caleçon, de _cape_ !).

Bref le hibou (toujours le même, moche ou beau selon votre point de vue), déposa une lettre d'un rose bonbon abominable, d'où s'échappait une infâme odeur d'essence de rose (ou fantastique odeur, toujours selon votre point de vue).

Rien que cette odeur donna envie de vomir à Rogue... encore pire que ces élèves qui se lavaient _tous_ les jours. Le hibou (et oui, encore lui) s'envola piteusement (d'autres auraient dit avec grâce) par la fenêtre.

Consterné par tant de mièvreries, Severus lit tout de même l'affreuse (ou jolie) écriture penchée et appliquée.

_Professeur Rogue, mon tendre amour_

Ça commençait bien, et Rogue avait déjà la nausée.

_Ne vous voir que quatre heures par semaine est un calvaire pour mon pauvre cœur meurtri_

Et en plus c'était une élève...

_Comme j'aimerais que vous m'acceptiez en cours, pour mes deux prochaines années_

... qui entrait en sixième année.

_La pensée de ne plus vous voir m'est insupportable. C'est grâce à vous que j'aime l'école et déteste les vacances,_

Fayotte

_Grâce à vous que je travaille à être le meilleur élément de Poudlard._

Pfff

_Votre voix cassante, vos sarcasmes, votre agressivité, votre méchanceté, votre froideur, me font fantasmer._

Beurk

_J'aimerais tant glisser mes doigts dans vos cheveux graisseux_

Il devrait peut être essayer d'utiliser un shampooing...

_Sachez que je vous défends toujours auprès de ceux qui vous insultent ou qui ne croient pas en vous._

Il devrait peut être retourner voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

_Bref, je pourrais encore écrire en mille mots ce qui se résume à seulement trois : je vous aime_

Pathétique...

_Quoi que vous en pensiez, vous resterez dans mon cœur_

Bla, bla, bla...

_De la part de votre fan_

Alors, qui avait envoyé ça ?

_Hermione Granger_

Et alors, le grand ténébreux, taciturne, glacial, agressif professeur de potion éclata de rire.

Cette lettre là, il allait la classer avec celle de McGonagall.

_Fin de l'acte 3_

Note de fin par Cassie !

Alors ? A quel point est-ce nul ? Dites-le moi par une review !


	4. Quand Rogue rencontre Skeeter

Avant-propos par Cassie Black :

Heu... rien de plus à dire, tout a déjà été écrit.

Lisez bien !

Et surtout n'oubliez pas notre devise : '_Le plus dur sera la chute_'.

**Acte 4**

Quand Rogue rencontre Skeeter

_Scène : Dans les cachots de Poudlard, au bureau de Severus Rogue, pendant la sixième année de Harry._

Ce jour là, Severus Rogue corrigeait tranquillement ses devoirs de potion des sixièmes années, sans porter préjudice à personne.

'Malefoy : Effort Exceptionnel'

'Potter : Troll'

'Weasley : Piètre'

Enfin... presque, vu qu'il ne regardait pas le contenu des devoirs...

'Granger : Acceptable'

Tiens, il l'avait regardé, celui-là ! Peut être par respect (ça à du respect un Rogue ?) pour la pauvre Hermione folle amoureuse de lui...

C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

'Quoi ?' grogna Rogue d'un air exalté.

Euh... non, c'est pas le bon mot : d'un air exacerbé. Voilà, c'est mieux, ça fait plus Rogue.

Une jeune femme entra, ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés et ses lunettes semblaient avoir supporter à elles seules toute la guerre Granger VS Skeeter.

'Rita Skeeter, envoyée spéciale pour _Sorcière Hebdo_. Vous avez gagné le concours du sourire le plus charmeur du mois, décerné par notre magasine. Que ressentez-vous à cette nouvelle ?'

La plume à papote copiait furieusement tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Skeeter.

'Vous vous foutez de moi ?' maugréa Rogue (non, j'ai pas dit 'maugrey', c'est pas fol'œil !)

_Un sourire radieux illumine le visage si séduisant de notre illustre maître des Potions en apprenant cette nouvelle._

'Où vous me voyez sourire ?' grinça-t-il.

'Ne vous occupez pas de ça'

La plume à papote avait suspendu son écriture.

'Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous professeur ?'

'Quinze ans'

'Et que ressentez-vous pour les enfants ?'

'Je les hais du plus profond de mon être', cracha Rogue.

_Ses yeux s'illuminent à l'évocation de son amour pour ces chérubins._

'C'est quoi ces conneries ?' pesta-t-il.

'Ne vous en occupez pas...'

_Il commence à avoir des larmes d'émotion en pensant à ces enfants qui font sa joie de vivre._

'Foutaises...'

'Est-il vrai que vous avez été un Mangemort ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer de camps ?'

'Je suis toujours au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres...' menaça-t-il.

_Il nous explique avec amertume combien il a été stupide et que son affection pour les enfants à sauvé son âme de la damnation éternelle._

'Voulez-vous boire quelque chose, Rita ?'

'Volontiers, vous êtes aimable', répondit la femme qui voulait : soit le transformer en père noël, soit le faire passer pour un pédophile. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa plume notait avec acharnement cet acte de sympathie gratuite.

Il lui déposa un verre contenant un superbe liquide turquoise, qu'elle bût d'une traite.

Des antennes lui poussèrent du front, son corps si divisa en trois parties, des pattes jaillirent de son abdomen. En quelques secondes, un scarabée se trouvait là où Skeeter était avant.

'Pourquoi Granger lui a-t-elle rendue sa forme humaine...' maugréa Rogue en enfermant Rita dans un bocal.

_Fin de l'acte 4_

Note de fin par Cassie !

Alors ? A quel point est-ce nul ? Dites le moi par une review ! (je radoterais pas là, par hasard ? mdr)

Note Spéciale Pour Les Eclaireurs Qui Passent Par Là

A vendredi les gars :)


	5. Severus en string

Je devais me mettre au FDFF, ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais.

Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec les bêtises Marcassiennes, mais je voulais pas faire une nouvelle fic, donc toutes mes réponses viendront là.

Enfin, première réponse d'une longue lignée…

**Severus en String**

« Qui c'est le plus sexy ? »

La voix charmeuse retint l'attention d'Hermione, qui marchait dans le couloir.

« Sévy, mate-moi un peu ces muscles »

Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers la voix.

Elle se retrouva bientôt devant la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue. Elle l'entrouvrit, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Elle y vit son professeur, torse nu (ou peut-être nu… elle ne voyait pas bien), qui admirait ses muscles dans le miroir.

« Et ces pectoraux… waw »

Il recula un peu, offrant à Hermione une pleine vu sur… son string rose à dentelles !

100 mots tout rond ! Yes ! Mais j'ai dû coupé des « oh » des « waw » et des « hum » lol


	6. Severus en string c'est une blague?

Cassie Black dans l'acte deux…

**Severus en string… c'est une blague ?**

« HERMIONE GRANGER ! »

La voix douce et mélodieuse du professeur de potion emplit la petite pièce.

Severus sortit de la salle de bain comme un fou, entra dans la chambre et se posta devant Hermione, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

« C'est une blague? »

La jeune femme regarda son fiancé, simplement vêtu d'un string, qui semblait sur le point de la tuer.

« Tu as perdu quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, rend-moi mes affaires, je vais quand même pas assurer mes cours en sous-vêtements ! »

* * *

Ouais, ok, il n'est pas spécialement drôle, mais il fait 100 mots pile poil, et j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups en répondant à la fois à FDFF et à HRFRHO lol.  
Et merci beaucoup à Marie pour la p'tite review (et, heu, pour Marco, heu, je ne répondrai qu'en la présence de mon avocat) 


	7. L'Epouvantard de Mr Rogue

Cassie Black, qui n'a d'inspiration que pour le graisseux, présente :

**L'Epouvantard de Mr Rogue**

La créature enfermée dans le placard ne demandait qu'à en sortir.

C'était un Epouvantard, et Severus Rogue avait été désigné pour s'en débarrasser.

Mais il avait peur.

Il savait ce qui allait en sortir, en quoi la créature allait se transformer, et il n'était pas prêt à voir _ça_.

Il se préparait psychologiquement à la rencontre fatidique quand le placard s'ouvrit brutalement.

Et Rogue fut confronté à une vision d'horreur qui lui glaça le sang.

Le lapin se redressa sur ses pattes arrière, flairant l'air.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Severus recula rapidement, trébucha sur une chaise, s'étala de tout son long, se releva, et partit en courant.

* * *

Quoi ? Pourquoi un lapin ? Comment, vous regardez jamais « Buffy » ?  
J'ai dépassé les 100 mots. J'avais trop bien commencé lol. 107 (oui, je donne combien j'ai de mots lol)  
Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews à **Marie** (nan, pas lâche :p Je t'avoue, moi non plus j'aime pas ce couple, mais c'est celui sur lequel je délire le plus quand j'écris (cf : mes sketchs précédents)) ; **dreyd** (mais non, Sévychou est un brave type, il dira rien lol) ; et **beru ou bloub**. 


	8. Le Patronus de Severus

**Le Patronus de Severus**

« Vous avez peur ? »

« Sûrement pas ! » s'indigna Rogue.

« Vous avez honte ? »

« Et pourquoi j'aurais honte ? »

« Voyons Severus, nous sommes entre adultes, pas de gène à avoir entre nous ! »

Rogue souffla furieusement, résigné, et leva la baguette. McGonagall, impatiente, essaya de ne pas trépigner de joie.

« Ok… _Spero Patronum_ ! »

Un singe lumineux, apparemment un Capucin, apparut. Il regarda autour de lui, et 'sauta' 'sur' l'épaule de Rogue. Souriant à l'assemblée, il se gratta l'entrejambes, avant de disparaître sous le regard amusé des autres professeurs.

* * *

Quoi ? Oui, j'aime ridiculiser Severus, il est la proie facile… 100 mots pile poil pour cette débilité affligeante... merci à tous pour vos reviews des chapitres précédents. (Pour le Lapin, c'était juste histoire de le ridiculiser tout en faisant un clin d'œil à la série Buffy, où un personnage à une peur panique des lapins…) 


End file.
